History
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Sequel to Never Separated. Takuya is recalled to the digital world, with Kouji and Tommy. Something is going terribly wrong and Kouji must regain his powers in order to save them all. THE FINAL SEQUEL! Takouji
1. Prolog

First, I'd like to start off with a little note. Ahem:

**I'M SORRY IF THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!**

One sequel happened, and then **Shitza **asked for a sequel and I went 'ok, sure.' But I have this problem, where if someone asks, I'll usually write a sequel if the idea comes to mind. Then I wrote **Lost! **And, checking my reviews for the story, I didn't receive a request for a sequel, so maybe that was my fault or a friend asked for it….And then I wrote **Never Separated **and I can blame this sequel on a few people.

**Joey-chan **asked for a sequel, **Dragi **and **Angel Spirit** inadvertently got me to write it by asking for another story (not a sequel). So sorry if this is getting annoying. I've noticed that I lost a lot of reviewers as I went along, so I just want to apologize in case the number of sequels is what stopped you all from reading. **I PROMISE, REALLY, that this will be the LAST installment of this series of one-shots and stories!**

Now on to the story. This one is chaptered, but I'm not sure how long it'll be.

-

**History**

_Sequel to Never Separated _Takuya is recalled to the digital world, with Kouji and Tommy. Something is going terribly wrong and Kouji must regain his powers in order to save them all. _THE FINAL SEQUEL! _Takouji

* * *

**Prolog**

"_We need you."_

Brown eyes opened and stared around in confusion. Where was he?

"Takuya."

He flipped around to see Kouji standing there. Kouji's hair was in it's low ponytail, hanging to the middle of his shoulder-blades and his dark eyes asking Takuya to come towards him. His features were more manly than they had been during their adventures. They should be though, he was twenty-three now, not eleven.

"Takuya."

Takuya's eyes widened as Kouji's formed blurred and reverted to him as he was in the digital world. He knew he must be dreaming. Takuya looked himself over, noticing that he was still his twenty-three year old self. Takuya suddenly noticed something in the distance over Kouji's shoulder. They were standing on a sidewalk in the middle of the city and standing by the crosswalk at the corner around thirty feet away was a young child. Takuya didn't recognize the boy, so he wondered why he would be in his dream.

"Takuya!"

Takuya flicked his eyes back to Kouji in surprise. That had sounded like Zoe. Seeing as it was the blonde Italian girl, he shouldn't be surprised, but he was. Kouji had been there a moment ago! She smiled and waved at him and he managed a small wave back. Tommy suddenly poked out from behind her back and that's when he realized….they were also their younger forms. Why were they as they had been in the digital world!? J.P. popped out from behind Zoe too and Takuya KNEW he had to be dreaming.

The little boy in the background moved a bit, changing positions as he waited on something. Takuya didn't know what, since the road was clear and he could walk across at any time. The little boy checked his digital watch and then looked at the sky. When Takuya turned to ask his friends about the kid, he jumped backwards. It was Kouichi!

"Kouichi! Why? How…Oh never mind." he touched his hand to his forehead and sighed. Kouichi smiled and put his hand on Takuya's wrist.

"I know him."

Takuya's head shot up and he took his hand down, but Kouichi had vanished. Takuya looked at the little boy, deciding he's was about ten years old, and took a step towards him. A sudden rushing noise erupted from behind him and Takuya turned to face the spiral of darkness coming at him. Takuya turned and began to run towards the little boy, just as the kid's cell phone rang. Takuya heard an all to familiar sound come as the phone opened.

"_Are you ready to begin?"_

The little boy clicked yes and light spilled out of his cell phone. Takuya was almost to him now. The little boy turned away from the street, in Takuya's direction, just as Takuya felt himself ripped backwards by the void. Still, he gasped. The little boy was holding a digi-egg!

"Ahhh!!!!" he yelled as he fell backwards into nothingness, the little boy fading away after a short while.

Two more yells coincided with his own and he managed to turn his head to look to his left. Tommy, twenty year old Tommy. And to his right, Kouji, twenty-three. Before he could call out to Kouji, he felt himself begin to spin faster and faster the farther they fell and he began to yell again in surprise and fear. He noted dimly that his voice had gotten higher and he recognized it as himself many years ago.

"_Come back to us, legendary warriors. Come back to save us all, both human and digimon alike."_

Just as he was sucked down into the complete darkness and there was nothing, no sound and no sight, no feeling and no….anything…..

"_You are our only hope."_

Takuya woke up with a start and laid perfectly still. He was staring at the white popcorn ceiling of the room he and Kouji shared. He felt his heartbeat calming and took a deep breath. It really had been a dream. But it had felt so real, like he really was being sucked away into nothing. Takuya turned his head to look at Kouji, who had his face buried in the dip of Takuya's neck. Takuya hoped he hadn't woken the other man with his nightmare…no…

'_It was like…a premonition or something. It has to be. I've never heard that voice before, but it called us legendary warriors.'_

Takuya took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out. He turned his head away from Kouji's sleeping form, curled against him, and ran his left hand through Kouji's hair.

"Mm…" Kouji murmured in his sleep and turned his head a bit to sink further into the bed and Takuya's neck. It tickled a bit and Takuya shivered to keep from laughing. "Takuya?"

Takuya swore in his mind. Kouji was a light sleeper. So was Takuya. They had acquired the ability while in the digital world, always afraid of attack. Now, even so long afterwards, he and Kouji had managed to retain the ability and woke up to the slightest things. He should've remembered that when he first woke up.

"What's wrong? You're sweaty, and you're shivering." Kouji pushed himself away from Takuya and sat up, disentangling himself from the other male. Takuya stared up at Kouji pitifully for a moment before he took a deep breath and started out.

"I think….I think we've been called." he said softly.

"Called? What, did the phone ring?" Kouji furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't have work today, he'd taken Saturday's off. Looking at the clock, it read 2:23 am. No. It hadn't been the phone, he knew that.

"No." Takuya clarified for him. "It was a dream." the brunette sat up and put his right hand to his face, covering the right side of his face as he stared at the bedspread. "Someone called to us, the legendary warriors, in my dream. And there was this boy…."

Kouji repositioned himself and put a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"It's late, but do you want me to round up the others?" he asked calmly. Takuya could get rattled at times, but this was the first time that Takuya had mentioned a dream like this. And when Takuya had a bad feeling, Kouji had learned to listen to it.

-

Takuya frowned as he watched Tommy run up the hill to them. It was early early morning so no one was in the park at this time. Tommy stopped to catch his breath and then looked around.

"Wait. Where're the others?" he asked. Tommy still had his hair in the silly haircut and still wore ridiculous hats.

"J.P. and Zoe are on vacation with their daughter, Suzy. Hiro got really sick, so Kouichi had to take him to the hospital and he's afraid to leave him alone because Akari is currently overseas. So it's just the three of us this time." Kouji explained. Takuya nodded.

"So what's so urgent?" Tommy looked between the two. Takuya looked a bit pale and Tommy was worried.

"Tonight, I had a dream….I was standing on a sidewalk with Kouji, just standing. Kouji kind of shimmered and then he was twelve years old again. Then I saw something over his shoulder and when I looked, I saw a little boy. He had dark hair, almost black. But it was shining a reddish color in the sun."

Kouji furrowed his eyebrows. Lucky this kid was so young, according to Takuya, or Kouji might have been jealous.

"When I looked back at Kouji, he was suddenly Zoe. And then you," he looked at Tommy, "-and J.P. came out from behind her and I KNEW I had to be dreaming because that's impossible. And you were all the same way you'd been when we were in the digital world." Takuya looked upset at his own confusion. "I looked at the boy again, because it seemed he was waiting to cross the street but there were no cars, and when I looked back at you guys you were suddenly Kouichi."

"Takuya this just sounds like a weird dream. What's so strange about it?" Tommy asked. Takuya nodded.

"I know, but hold on." he took a deep breath. "Kouichi told me that….he knew who the kid was. But then he vanished too and I focused on the kid. But when I went to talk to him, there was this rushing noise and a vortex appeared. I was sucked in and then I heard other screams and when I looked it was…." Takuya trailed off as his eyes widened and he looked around in an almost panic.

"What Takuya? What's wrong?" Kouji asked, putting his hand on Takuya's right shoulder.

"It was just like this. I was there and Kouji, you were on my right and Tommy was on my left, just like now. We were sucked up and we were screaming and spinning and I felt sick and I felt like I would die and then a voice said-"

"_Come back to us, legendary warriors. Come back to save us all, both human and digimon alike. You are our only hope."_

"That…." Takuya murmured as the voice faded away.

Tommy and Kouji were looking around frantically, Kouji's hand tense on Takuya's shoulder. Takuya looked up as he saw something bright. A light shot down from the sky and hit the ground between the three friends. Then the ground started glowing and a circle surrounded them on the grass. Suddenly there was no ground and they were floating, it was like a great gust of air had blown them off the ground. And then it was over and they fell into the abyss. But they seemed to be going up just as soon as the circle closed and sight of the human world was gone. Takuya reached out to Kouji, who had been ripped away from him as they fell.

"Kouji!"

Then the spinning started. It was worse than in his dream. He spun like something was trying to kill him. (Imagine Digimon Adventure 01 opening, where they fall and then spin into oblivion) All light vanished and blackness surrounded them. Takuya couldn't tell if his eyes were open or shut but it was terrible on his head and he cried out in pain.

"K-kouji!" he cried, and his voice was higher than he remembered it. "KOUJI!"

A hand touched his. It was the lightest touch, but he grabbed the hand tightly and it's fingers closed around his wrist. Takuya suddenly saw Tommy in his mind's eye and his unoccupied hand shot out, latching on to fabric. Everything stopped spinning and now it was just a lot of gushing, rushing air. It was still pitch black and Takuya tightened his grips on the hand and the skirt.

He closed his eyes as they began to water and suddenly the fabric he was holding was ripped from his hand. He flailed for it until he felt the other hand go slack in his and he flipped to grab on to their arm with his now free hand.

"No!" He pulled them in closer and wrapped his arms around them. Just barely visible to him was a face. It was Kouji but he was much younger than he should be. "Kouji…" he gasped out as the air was pushed from his lungs but a suddenly gust of wind.

Kouji was unconscious and Takuya pulled him ever closer. He held him tightly and protectively. Takuya could feel his consciousness slipping and tightened his hold on Kouji. Light exploded from below them and the shock caused Takuya to burst into flame. He tried to keep his eyes open as the flames lightly licked around Kouji and himself harmlessly. Shards of ice fell from above them and Takuya turned his head to see a nine year old Tommy falling while the ice shards met the ground long before they would.

Takuya turned to look down again and saw the digital world spread out below them. The wooshing air was worse now and Takuya's eyes slipped closed. He began to lose consciousness as his own flames increased in power, yet still did not hurt the boy in his arms. The flames grew hot but not harmful as their power increased again and shot out to his left. Something told him that they'd gone for Tommy, but he was just hoping that they all survived the fall. His head felt like it would explode and his eyes were nearly closed when he saw it.

On the back of his eyelids, an explosion of light. The symbol of the warrior of light was burned there in his brain and he smiled as he felt them all slow down.

"Kouji…." he breathed out, and lost all consciousness as they all slowed to a stop just above the ground and then were laid softly on the green grass outside of the digimon palace.

* * *

Thus begins the FINAL installment of the series starting with Avalanche. Let me know what you think...I hope someone actually reads this. -worried-


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks Takuya, for reviewing. I'm afraid that none of the readers of the other stories will notice that this has been posted...and if they do, that they won't read it. So thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blue eyes blinked open, then closed again. Kouji groaned as he woke up and turned his head to the right, expecting Takuya to still be sleeping next to him. His closed eyes furrowed when he found not only cold bed sheets, but the side of the bed as well. His eyes opened and he saw someone sitting in a chair next to his bed. He squinted and then their smiling face came into view.

"Thank god. I thought you'd never wake up." Tommy sighed in relief and Kouji only became more confused as he sat up.

The room was an off white with random other colors scattered all around. Kouji looked back to Tommy with two questions.

"Where are we? And where is Takuya?" he blinked. "And why are you so young?" Three.

"We're in a secret area of the digimon palace." Tommy seemed to think this bit of information amazing. "Freyja said we're young again because this is when we had the most power. She also said that her master apologizes for the rough entrance." Tommy joked. Kouji frowned.

"Who Freyja? And you still haven't told me where Takuya is."

Tommy seemed frightened of the ice in Kouji's eyes. "Freya's a golden falcon who talks to me telepathically. She calmed me down when I woke up. And….I don't know where Takuya is." His voice got very small when he said the last sentence and Kouji's eyes flashed.

"What?" Kouji jumped up and tackled Tommy, knocking the chair to the floor. "What do you mean you don't know where he is!?" Kouji seemed more worried then angry, and Tommy was glad about that.

"I don't know! I woke up and Freyja was there!" he was just as frantic as Kouji now. "She said Takuya saved us, because the portal opened in the wrong place! I don't know how, I don't know anything else!"

'Calm yourself warrior.'

Kouji looked up as a kind female voice echoed in his mind. A golden falcon was sitting on the tipped over chair. Kouji stood up and Tommy took a deep breath before standing next to the other digidestined to face Freyja.

'I am Freyja. My master had intended for you to appear here, inside the palace. But something interfered with the signal and you entered this world many thousands of feet in the sky. Tommy's power, and Takuya's, activated in an attempt to save them. Takuya tried to use it to save you all. But he couldn't.'

Kouji growled. "What do you mean 'he couldn't'? We're all alive aren't we?"

'Takuya saved you by tapping into the power of the Holy Light which you gave to him not long ago.' a male voice echoed around them.

Kouji and Tommy looked around frantically for the new voice, but Freyja just gave a falcon's smile and took off.

'Follow me.' she said. Tommy took off after her and Kouji only waited a moment before trailing after them.

Freyja took them down a few hallways that neither remembered being there the last time they were at the palace. She ascended a staircase and then came out in a room with no windows and a dome ceiling. Though there was no visible source of light, the room was plenty bright. Kouji and Tommy had to stop and catch their breaths after they'd gotten there though, and Freyja flew out of view.

"I'm so glad you could come. I was hoping to get all of you, but something told me it'd only be the three of you." a kind yet wise male voice spoke.

Kouji's head snapped up, while Tommy seemed almost frightened to look. A digimon was standing in the center of the room with Freyja on his right arm. She was holding on to a silver band that went around his forearm. The new digimon's entire body was white except the lower half of his face, which was a normal skin tone. The upper half of his face and the rest of his upper head was covered by a helmet that was white and looked like an eagle's head with red eyes, the 'beak' was golden and covered where human eyes would go. White wings hung around him like a cape and were tipped in red. He had a silver chest plate and a golden shield was on most of his left arm. A piece of blue cloth hung around his waist almost like a make-shift skirt or something, and silver bands wound up and down his legs. His shoes were silver with little wings protruding backwards from the heel and the toe area was golden. His knee guards were well crafted and made of gold as well. His weapons consisted of a sword sheathed on his left hip, a pack of arrows strapped around him to hang at his right hip, and an oddly shaped bow hanging across his back.

"My name is Valkyrimon, and I'm certain that you've met Freyja." he motioned to the golden falcon on his arm.

"Explain what's going on." Kouji sounded angry and looked angry, but Valkyrimon just smiled and pointed to a window. But wait…..there hadn't been any windows! When did it get there?

Kouji cautiously made his way over to the window and looked out. He was seeing outside the castle, but he couldn't see what was so interesting.

"Look down, warrior."

Kouji looked down and gasped. The entire front 'lawn' of the palace was scorched. It was one big burn mark, like a wild fire had come through. He turned to stare questioningly at Valkyrimon while Tommy looked out the window.

"When the portal opened, you were many miles to high in the air, as you already know. The powers of Ice and Fire activated to try and save you all. The ice had no effect and died off quickly because it's warrior was already unconscious when you made the transition to our world. But the Warrior of Flame was still very much conscious and kept trying to slow you all down." Valkyrimon walked calmly over to the far wall and placed his left hand upon it. "He managed to slow you down, but you all would have still died upon impact. As he lost consciousness, I suppose, he managed to tap into a power source that wasn't originally his own. The power of Saint Amethyst. The power of the Warrior of Light, which you no longer have, Kouji Minamoto."

"What?" Kouji breathed. "I don't….what are you talking about?!"

"You lost all of your powers about six months ago."

Kouji was confused for a moment, but then it all came flooding back to him.

"_Kouji look out!" Takuya yelled, running over._

_Kouji flipped around, his eyes flashing to blue when he heard Takuya's voice, then back to the brown-red when he saw the man with the gun. The trigger was pulled and Kouji knew he couldn't dodge._

_The blunette gasped and fell to the floor. Takuya laid on top of him, motionless and bleeding._

"_You took the hit…." he breathed out._

_-_

_And then a loud beep filled the air, causing both twins to turn to the heart monitor in the room. Kouji felt fear rising up within him until he felt he was about to burst, and then he yelled._

"_NO!" He rushed over to Takuya's side and grabbed his hand. "No Takuya! Don't go!"_

Kouji closed his eyes, his chest felt tight. Tommy, next to him, looked about to cry.

"The Warrior of Light gave up his power over the Saint Amethyst to save the life of Takuya Kanbara, and of Agunimon." Valkyrimon explained. "That power was transferred to Takuya, and it kept him alive. Just as you were all about to die, he managed to tap this power and used it to slow you down and land you all safely on the grounds outside. Of course, the flames were still going and the heat kept us away from you, but there was also a barrier created using the Saint Amethyst. He still feared for you all, and the powers of light and fire only dissipated when myself and all the others promised that we would take care of you."

Kouji took this all in for a moment. Then he got confused. "Wait a minute. Where's Takuya?"

Valkyrimon frowned and Freyja flew off of his shoulder over to a door that appeared in the wall as Valkyrimon removed his hand. The door opened, revealing a bright room. A case floated out of it and the two humans were reminded of a casket, a floating glass roofed casket. The 'casket' floated to the middle of the room, where it lowered until it almost touched the ground. It was a golden casket, with a glass roof, floating just above the ground. Inside of the casket was twelve year old Takuya.

"Takuya!" Tommy and Kouji yelled, running over to the casket. "What's wrong with him?" Tommy asked, while Kouji placed his shaking hands on the glass and stared at Takuya's seemingly sleeping face.

"He's dead…." Kouji whispered, feeling his knees go weak. He fell down, staring into the glass in desolation. Tommy looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked. "No! No Takuya can't be dead!" he turned to Valkyrimon. "He's not dead, is he?"

Freyja had already resituated herself on Valkyrimon's forearm.

"I'm afraid it's true." Valkyrimon said sadly.

'He used the power that was keeping him alive. Because he no longer has the power, he can not survive.' Freyja's voice spoke.

"But the wound healed….It's gone….I thought everything was going to be alright…." Kouji shook his head and leaned his forehead against the casket. "This can't be happening….." he stared at Takuya's face. He seemed so peaceful, content…. "Save him, please."

Freyja seemed surprised at this plea, but Valkyrimon just smirked and the casket floated up towards the ceiling. Kouji and Tommy gasped. Kouji, since he'd been leaning heavily on the casket, fell to his hands and knees. Then he glared at Valkyrimon.

"Dammit! It's YOUR fault he's dead in the first place! If you hadn't brought us here, he'd be fine! Now bring him back!" he growled, standing up.

"I never said I wouldn't." Valkyrimon said wisely, turning and walking somewhere else in the room. "But I _can't_, that's the problem."

"Dammit!" Kouji growled out angrily, fisting his hands and taking a step towards the taller digimon. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kouji to stop him from killing their only help.

"Kouji, you must get your powers back. There is a reason I brought you all here, of course. But it will have to wait for now." the white digimon nodded to Freyja who landed on Kouji's shoulder at an odd angle. "You must return to the place from which your powers called you. The point where you got those abilities is key. The light of Saint Amethyst will revive the warriors of Light and of Fire. Take the Warrior of Ice with you, you may need his help. I've tried to keep your presence in this world masked, but it is only a matter of time before you are found out." he gave Kouji a stern look. "Be careful. You no longer have much ability here, and are very vulnerable. And hurry as well. I can not sustain his form forever. Already his soul is being called to Primary Village."

Kouji nodded fiercely. He didn't ask any questions or hesitate for even a moment. Freyja flew from his shoulder to float in front of Tommy as Kouji took off down the stairs and somehow managed to find his way out of the palace. In fact, they didn't catch up to him until he was stopped at the train station. He was pacing, waiting on a Trailmon.

Tommy sat on the bench swinging his legs idly. Kouji paced and Freyja just sat on top of the terminal preening herself. Tommy kept watching her, wondering how a golden bird that looked almost metallic could preen itself. Then a loud horn caught all of their attentions and they turned their heads to see which Trailmon was coming down the tracks.

It was brown with four yellow eyes and kept saying 'Whoo! Whoo!'

"Worm!" Tommy cheered, standing and bouncing on the balls of his feet as the Trailmon pulled to a stop.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see _you_ kids again! Shouldn't you be really old by now!? I kept betting you'd have grey hair by this point! But you haven't aged a day!" he laughed. Kouji glared.

"Forget what we look like. I need you to take us to the Fire Terminal. Now." he ground out. Worm frowned.

"That's not very nice. Now I might not even let you ride me for that." he whined. Tommy squirmed.

"Please Worm! If you don't take us, it'll take forever to get there and then there's no hope for Takuya!" He appeared to have reverted back to his old self, because Tommy seemed about to cry. Worm made a surprised noise and then steam blew from his head.

"For the kid? Why didn't you say so? Jump on in boys! We've got somewhere to be!" he yelled with a 'Whoo!' When Freyja flew in after the boys, he seemed impressed. "Aha! Hey Freyja!"

'Hello Worm.' she greeted once they were all seated. 'Please hurry. The fate of the Warrior of Fire, the next digidestined, and both worlds hangs in the balance.'

"Full steam ahead for the Fire Terminal! Hang on tight!" And then they were speeding along the tracks.

Kouji had his window parted slightly to let in the air and it was blowing his hair back. Tommy almost thought he looked like he was flying. Kouji, on the other hand, was remembering the Trailmon race and he kept seeing Takuya's smiling face and he remembered the Avalanche and admitting that he thought of Takuya as something more then a friend.

He saw him, Kouichi, and Takuya in the hot springs and sharing kisses with Takuya in an elevator. Takuya always made him admit to things he'd rather hide about himself. He'd almost lost Takuya in the forest, and again when Takuya saved his life in the airport. Even after the digital world, nothing was easy for them and Kouji hated that he couldn't protect Takuya! He wasn't able to do anything….Takuya kept saving him, and kept getting hurt in the process.

A single tear fell down his pale face. _'Takuya...'_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Come on...I'm begging...-tear- 


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to the four people who reviewed! It means a lot to me at this stage of the series...Thank you so much...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks Worm!" Tommy waved as the Trailmon chugged away.

Kouji watched the train leave and then turned to look at the forest. Unlike the first time they were here, a green, grassy hill-like area led to the forest next to town. That was where he had to go. Kouji began walking towards the forest without even saying a word to Tommy.

Kouji made sure to avoid all of the digimon in the town and ran as fast as he could into the trees. He could hear Tommy coming up behind him and turned to watch the younger boy catch up.

"It's still odd to see you nine years old again." he said, in the tone he'd used a lot of the time when they were younger.

"Yea, well you look pretty weird at eleven too." Tommy shot back with a smile. Kouji looked at Freyja as she landed on a branch in a tree near the cave where he got his human spirit.

"Alright." Kouji nodded to himself before turning to Tommy. "Tommy, you stay out here. Freyja, you stand as look out. If anyone comes, fly in to me and warn me if you can. Valkyrimon said that the enemy might already know we're here. I'll need you to protect me if they attack, understand?" he asked, giving Tommy an intense look.

"Right." Tommy agreed, making a fist with his right hand and staring intently back. Freyja smiled a falcon's smile as Kouji took off into the cave.

'Don't look so worried Tommy.' Freyja said, and the stress in Tommy's shoulders lessened. 'I have the ability to sense danger. It is one of the ways I am useful to my master. If something should happen, in there or out here, I'll know.'

"Thanks Freyja." Tommy smiled at her and then took to looking around the forested area.

-

Kouji didn't have to search this time. He walked around in the dark until he saw them; the poles he'd slid down to save J.P. and Tommy. He grabbed one and looked down, noticing that none of them were broken. He supposed it was because they had revamped the whole of the digital world. Then he jumped from where he was and slid all the way down the pole, landing in a similar manner to how he did the first time. But there were no chocolate hunting digimon this time so the upside down dome was empty except for Kouji.

His footsteps didn't echo, even though the room was large and high. Kouji's eyes traveled over the room and he could almost see the battle playing out before his eyes. And Takuya jumped to save Tommy, knocking Kouji into the hole that would grant him his powers. Kouji didn't have to wonder if this was the right hole or not, because light was pouring out of it like a geyser.

"Lobomon…." Kouji said as he stopped next to the pillar of light. "All your powers returned here when Takuya died, did they?" he asked softly, closing his eyes. "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear from me, but I need you to give me back the power of light."

There was no answer. Kouji frowned.

"Lobomon, please! Takuya's dead, and could remain dead forever if I don't do something! I need the power!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you must let him go?" a voice echoed around him. Kouji jumped and looked behind and above him, but there was no one in the room but him. "Do not look for me, foolish boy. Do you not recognize my voice?"

"You sound familiar, but foreign…..Are you a part of Lobomon?" he asked, taking a step backwards and feeling the edge of the pit of light. The voice seemed pleased.

"Yes. I am AncientGarurumon. The true wielder of Saint Amethyst. I bestow my powers of light upon one child in every chosen group. I can feel the next child awaiting my power. So I can not give it to you."

Kouji felt anger rise inside of him. "Don't you understand?! Takuya's dead and it's _your_ fault because you took the power away!"

"Me? I didn't take the power away. He used up what power I'd given him, the same way you did. You gave it to him, to save his life. He used it to save yours. I think that's fair. Let him go, Kouji." At the end, the voice became much more familiar and Kouji knew it was Lobomon.

"It's not just Takuya I need the power for." Kouji said calmly. "I also need it to save this world. I don't fully understand yet, but something new is trying to destroy our worlds and the next chosen children aren't ready yet. Sorry, but I can't let you refuse me just yet."

"What?" AncientGarurumon's voice asked. Kouji just smirked and stepped backwards again, falling down into the pit of light.

It was just like the first time, but the light was much more powerful. He didn't feel the need to close his eyes though, and it felt warm somehow. He kept falling down further and further until he felt himself changing. He grew taller and more wild and then he was thrown out of the pit, landing perfectly and standing up straight a moment later. He stood as Lobomon. Kouji smiled and dedigivolved into himself.

"Thank you, Lobomon." Kouji said, bowing his head for a moment before heading out of the cave.

-

Tommy turned around at the same time Freyja did when they heard footsteps coming from the cave. Kouji walked out, seeming pleased with himself. Tommy smiled and cheered, knowing Kouji had gotten his powers back. Kouji frowned, wondering how they would bring Takuya back to life. Valkyrimon had said that the Saint Amethyst would revive both warriors, but so far it was just himself that he'd revived.

Back at the digimon palace, Valkyrimon smiled as Takuya began to glow white. The light burst into glowing white balls inside the casket, which quickly lit on fire. The true reason he'd put Takuya in this casket was because it was the only way to not burn yourself. Takuya was extremely hot, and opening the casket meant releasing flames and getting hurt.

Takuya's eyes flashed open as he took in a deep breath. The casket opened, surprising Valkyrimon, and Takuya sat up, one hand on either side of the casket lid. He seemed confused, and looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Valkyrimon.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where are my friends?" he asked. His eyes glared fiercely at one whom he thought to be an enemy. Valkyrimon grimaced at the heat wave Takuya released. This could be bad.

"Be at peace, Warrior of Fire. My name is Valkyrimon, and I have called you and your friends back to this world for a very important reason. Just now, you have awoken from death. A death you caused yourself by using the Saint Amethyst."

"What?" Takuya asked. "What's that?"

"Saint Amethyst is the power bestowed upon the child of light in a group of digidestined. The Warrior of Light gave his powers to you to bring you back to life, not long ago. While entering this world, you and your friends appeared at a much higher point then I had planned. Only by using the Saint Amethyst were you able to save yourself and your friends. But in doing so, you sacrificed yourself." Valkyrimon breathed in a sigh of relief when the heat level went down.

"Then why am I alive now? And you still haven't told me where I am or where my friends are. I swear if you've hurt them-"

"Calm down, Warrior." Valkyrimon said quickly. "Your friends are fine. I sent the Warrior of Light, Kouji, to reclaim his powers as the child of light. The Warrior of Ice went along to protect him. I would guess that you are alive now because the power of Saint Amethyst has been restored. You, yourself, have been sleeping in a heat resistant casket inside of a new addition to the digimon palace."

"Oh…" Takuya felt drained, but he supposed it was because he'd been dead. His head drooped and he caught sight of his hands. "Ah!" he checked himself over. "Why am I so young?!"

"Again, Calm Down, I say!" Valkyrimon ordered. "You and your friends were reverted back to your childhood forms because that is when you first became digidestined. That point in time is when you were the most powerful. But you have the knowledge and experience of time, and now you know how to wield your powers better then you ever have before. Now you are ready for the task I have to give you."

* * *

Read and review please! Please! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kouji and Tommy stepped off of the Trailmon Angler some time later. They hadn't been able to make the lazy trailmon go any faster than normal, so it had taken a lot longer. In fact, when they asked him to speed up, he slowed down.

Now they were racing along, Tommy and Kouji at the same pace, towards the digimon palace. They ran past the scorched front lawn and inside. Freyja flew ahead of them, leading them on the shortest route back to Valkyrimon's room. She fluttered outside the door until Kouji and Tommy ran into them, making them swing open suddenly.

The first thing Kouji noticed was that the casket was gone. The second was a certain brunette leaning against the wall across the room. Takuya's arms were crossed, his eyes closed, head pointed to the ground, but he was standing up. The former digi-leader appeared to be deep in thought and hadn't noticed them come in.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled, as both he and Kouji ran over to the brunette. Takuya looked up in surprise just in time to be hugged by the two ex-digidestined.

"Whoa!" He almost fell over, but held himself up as Kouji hugged him from in front and Tommy from behind. "Guys?!"

"Did I not tell you that they would be glad to see you alive again?" Valkyrimon asked from his spot in the middle of the room. He didn't care much that the two kids hadn't noticed him when they came in.

"We thought you were dead!" Tommy shook his head, "You _were_ dead!"

Takuya pat them each on the head as best he could, because he couldn't hug both of them at once. "It's alright. I'm alive now, so we can save the digidestined. Right?"

"Huh?" Tommy asked. Kouji didn't even seem to have heard him, he was still holding Takuya tightly.

"I never got the chance to inform the other warriors, as they were fully focused on your status." Valkyrimon explained.

"Well tell us now." Kouji's voice was muffled as he spoke. He turned his head so that he could glare at Valkyrimon, but never relented his hold on Takuya. Tommy had already let go and was now looking nervous as to Kouji's behavior. "And no more holding out on us. Tell us everything."

Valkyrimon lifted his right arm and Freyja landed on his forearm. He was silent for a moment, appearing to be talking mentally with his falcon, before he answered them.

"I intend to," he said, letting Freyja fly off again, "As you all know, you were chosen to be the digidestined, the chosen children, the legendary warriors. Every time a new evil comes to our world, a new set of digidestined is chosen. But they must be of the age where they are still young enough to care about what happens to our world, even if they don't care about their own."

"Many times, especially in the beginning, there were several generations of digidestined alive at the same time. In the beginning, the chosen children were given digimon partners, whereas your destined group was given the power to become your digimon partners. The ancient digimon, the holders of your powers and those of all digimon, began to realize how costly this was on the possible strength of a destined child's power. The main ancient digimon, the ancestors of the legendary warriors, decided that only one set of digidestined should have their power at one time, for it would increase their power potential a great deal."

"When the first set of digidestined had nearly died off, a great evil attacked our world and a new set of digidestined was called forth. They had partners and could morph into their partners to create stronger beings. This was thought to be the best that could ever be. But that power was not used to it's full potential either, and the ancient digimon had to change their plans once again. The legendary warriors were the next to save our world, but as you know they gave up their lives to do it. Your group of destined children were given the power to become the legendary warriors, your digimon partners, and to give them more power than they had ever had before."

Kouji released Takuya most of the way and stood next to him, with his right arm around Takuya's waist. Takuya had obviously heard all of this before, so he was nodding as Valkyrimon spoke, while Tommy and Kouji listened with rapt attention.

"But every digimon can only have one partner. The next generation will revert back to the method of partner digimon that can fuse with their child. The next generation is coming close. Freyja can already tell that something is coming. It is a far time off, but not for your world. Soon, everything will be set and we will need the digidestined again. But you, as older destined children, are no longer able to call upon as much power as you could, while in the digital world. In your world, your powers are great and have saved you in the past…but the digital world needs humans of relatively the same age as you appear now."

"So what does this have to do with you bringing us back?" Kouji asked, and Takuya smacked him lightly over the head.

"He's getting to that." he said. Valkyrimon paused for a moment before continuing.

"There is a group of children in your world that is close to the right age. All that is needed is for the leader, the next chosen of fire, to come of the right age, eleven, and all will be set for them to journey here. Likewise, if the next leader dies before that time, the next group will be left without any way to come here, as they will be incomplete until another soul like the leader's is found. Evil will be permitted to rampage across the digital world, and we may lose our ability to call to anyone for help."

"Basically, what he's saying is," Takuya took over, feeling that Kouji was getting bored with Valkyrimon's voice. "Some evil digimon is planning to kill the next fire digidestined before he can get his digimon. All we have to do is find out who the kid is, and stop the murder attempt."

Valkyrimon seemed a bit miffed at being interrupted, but kept quiet. Takuya had finished off his explanation quickly and precisely. Kouji and Tommy didn't talk for awhile, taking everything in before speaking.

"So how do we find this kid?" Tommy asked. Takuya opened his mouth but Kouji spoke.

"It's that kid." he said, and everyone in the room looked at him. "The kid from Takuya's dream. The one my brother said he knew. His hair looked red in the light, even though it was black, because he's the fire digidestined."

"Yes." Valkyrimon nodded his head. "According to Takuya's description of the boy from his dreams, he is already the oddest leader we've ever had. His hair is black, and most digidestined leaders have had brown hair." he seemed to find this amusing.

"But how do we find him? Kouichi isn't here and we have no way of getting to him!" Tommy pointed out. Valkyrimon shook his head.

"You must go to the center cave of the digital world. There you will find Fanglongmon, who will show you the child and send you back to your world. You must stop Gaiomon, or soon our world will cease to exist." Valkyrimon went to the wall across from the ex-digidestined and placed his hands against it, no longer facing them. "Gaiomon will not be alone. He will have help. Freyja tells me of rumors. They say he has a Locomon, and several Sangloupmon with him. I will not bother with specifics now, you will learn of those digimon later in your final trial. I will merely warn you of the danger and hope that the ancients will help you."

'I will go with you.' Freyja said. 'To warn you of when danger is near. I will do my best to help you in saving our world, though I have no attacks of my own.'

"Thanks Freyja." Tommy smiled at the falcon. Takuya looked at his two, now three, companions.

"Ready to go?" he asked. They all nodded and he smirked, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait." Valkyrimon said. "I wish to show you a door to the center cave where Fanglongmon awaits you." He pressed on an apparently random piece of wall and a screen appeared on the wall. On screen was a cave surrounded by snow. Kouji and Takuya both blushed. "You recognize it then?" he asked.

"Y-yea…I'm pretty sure we can find it." Takuya assured him, while Tommy looked pitifully lost.

The cave was the one in which Takuya and Kouji had been trapped during an avalanche. The cave where they had admitted that they thought of each other in a sense of more than friendship. Tommy had only seen it with snow covering the front, and had only been there for a short period of time. It was acceptable that he didn't remember the place. But for the couple, it was a place they'd never forget.

* * *

Sorry about how short these chapters are! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those reviewing this story.**

**Chapter 4**

It took them two days to get to the area the cave was situated in. This quick timing put into stark realization how small the digital world was, though it was incredibly huge to them. So perhaps it was just that they hadn't really traveled anywhere? Takuya couldn't stop thinking about it the second night. They'd brought supplies with them this time, so they didn't have to find shelter, it was provided. Still, the night was cold so they'd built a fire to keep warm by.

Takuya shifted and looked over at Kouji. The blue haired re-teen was sleeping perpendicular to Takuya, in a way that their heads were close to each other. Tommy was lying with his head near Kouji's feet, across the fire from Takuya. Both were sound asleep, as was Freyja on the branch above them. But he couldn't sleep.

They had done so much for the digital world, they had saved it. But they had failed a lot too. He regretted every mistake he ever made. And he and Kouji, they'd been together for so long. They'd been through so much. But now it seemed like they were back at the beginning, in their eleven year old bodies once more. He half expected for Kouji and him to get into a fight tomorrow morning, over what kind of meat apple the other was eating. Just something stupid. But they had both matured, and they wouldn't fight unless it was something terribly important - that applied ten fold in the digital world, where they were in danger every moment.

At least he'd managed to save them. Takuya didn't think he'd have been able to forgive himself if Tommy and Kouji died….With those thoughts, Takuya reached out and interlaced his fingers with those of Kouji's right hand, which was laying out of the sleeping bag the other boy was using. Then he promptly fell asleep.

-

Dark eyes watched a boy with black hair. The boy was probably only ten years old. He was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, watching a tv in awe. The screen showed an airport, and a boy turning into a flaming digimon.

Takuya gasped, and it echoed. That was six months ago! According to the others, that was the day he died….But why? And how was he seeing this?!

The boy ran over and turned the volume up. A man in the corner of the room farthest from the tv stood up and Takuya gasped again. It was Kouichi! He looked petrified. The boy hurried over and spoke to him. Takuya smiled. The boy…he was the one from the dream. The one who would be the new leader of the digidestined.

So _this_ was how Kouichi knew him! But who was watching them?

The image faded, and for the first time Takuya realized that there were black outlines on all the images.

_'No...Memories…But who's memories?'_ he wondered.

He saw the boy again. Though it had only been six months, he looked a bit older now. He was standing on a platform, waiting on a train. It was Shibuya station. The dark eyes watched in anticipation, Takuya could feel their excitement. The boy was reading a book, it looked like a manga. Takuya saw it.

Behind the boy, behind the group of people behind the boy - a digimon. It was simply a BlackAgumon. Takuya knew for a fact that normal people couldn't see digimon. The only reason they'd seen Agunimon and whatever forms Kouji used in battle was because they'd actually been two human men. But they couldn't see BlackAgumon!

The BlackAgumon lightly pushed on the back of a woman's shin. She buckled and fell forward, into the group of people ahead of her. The domino effect of this hit the little boy and he was sent flying onto the tracks. Takuya heard the train, saw it coming…..But that wasn't a train!

"Takuya!"

The boy scrambled to grab his book. He could hear it coming! He looked up as the light from the head of the train blinded him…..

"Takuya! Takuya wake up!"

Takuya felt himself being shaken harshly. He groaned and opened his eyes. Kouji and Tommy were huddled above him. He looked at each of them alone and then posed the question, "Why are you hovering?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Tommy explained. "We put out the fire, packed our things….We kept telling you to wake up, but you wouldn't even move….We thought…."

Tommy trailed off, but Takuya knew what he was going to say. They'd thought he was dead again. He smirked.

"Come on, Tommy, you know I don't go down that easy!" he ruffled Tommy's hair and Tommy went cross-eyed trying to see the hand. That just made Takuya laugh. "I was just dreaming."

"Dreaming huh?" Kouji spoke up, softly. Takuya and Tommy turned to stare at him, expecting more, but he said nothing.

"Oh, I should pack my sleeping bag, huh?" he got up and stretched for about a minute before hurriedly rolling up his sleeping bag.

They'd reached the cave by early afternoon. Freyja hadn't made any noise about danger, so they suspected that the commotion they caused during entry hadn't alerted the enemy. Takuya feared that was because they were already in the human world.

The cave was just as Takuya and Kouji remembered it. It was small. Just large enough for two people and a fire, going back. But across it was enough for four Kouji's to lay out with room to spread.

"I don't see any door," Tommy stated aloud what they were all thinking.

"Maybe Valkyrimon was wrong," Kouji gave a pointed look at Freyja, who gave a falcon's glare right back at him but said nothing. Takuya stepped into the cave.

He paused in the spot where the fire had been. There were no traces of it. He turned his head to the side, looking at where he'd slept, and to the wall where he'd found Kouji when he woke up. Takuya walked over to where he and Kouji had accidentally kissed and the floor rumbled.

"What?" Takuya almost took a step back, but stopped himself. Something was telling him to stay there.

Kouji rushed into the cave next to Takuya, Tommy and Freyja hot on his heels. As they watched, the area in front of Takuya opened up into a door. It was a simple opening into darkness, pitch darkness. Freyja ruffled her feathers.

'I shall wait out here. I will alert you should anything go wrong.' she said, landing next to the entrance to the cave and appearing vigilant.

Tommy nodded and went for the opening. He hit an invisible barrier and was thrown backwards into Takuya. They fell down and Tommy's foot slid passed the barrier unharmed. Kouji made a 'hmm' noise.

"Tommy! Are you ok?" Takuya asked in a slight panic. Tommy groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine….," he assured the older boy. They both stood up, Takuya looking apprehensive. Kouji walked forward, standing just in front of the Takuya and Tommy, just in front of the barrier. "Kouji, be careful. There's a barrier."

Kouji held his hand out backwards to them. They didn't take hold of it, so he flipped around and grabbed Takuya's hand with his own. He looked at Tommy, who gulped at the murderous look aimed at him, and took Takuya's other hand.

"I think we have to be connected to go through," Kouji said simply, and reached out slowly with his left hand. His fingers appeared to be twitching, and he narrowed his eyes. Then he went loose and his hand flew forward, through the barrier and into the darkness. "See?" His voice showed obvious relief, and the other two realized he'd been really worried about his idea.

They walked into the gap in a straight line, as that was how wide it was, holding hands. Kouji went first, followed by Takuya and then Tommy. The darkness continued on for quite some time, then they fell themselves walk into open air. But they did not fall. Takuya whistled.

"Pretty cool. Floating like this, that is."

He couldn't see Kouji or Tommy very well. He only knew they were still there because he was holding their hands. Then they began to descend. It was slow, but sudden and surprising at the same time, and all three digidestined gasped.

Shortly, they landed on solid ground. A dim blue light let them see each other, blue tinted.

"Now what?" Kouji asked, looking around. "There's nothing here."

The sound of footsteps caught their ears, but they could not see anything in this light. It sounded like a great beast, but a somewhat nimble one at that - like he wasn't fully on the ground. Then a deep voice spoke.

"So you have finally come," it said. Tommy flipped around, hearing it behind him. All three destined still held hands.

"Who's there?" Tommy called into the darkness.

"You come here, and you don't know who I am?" he seemed amused, for it was definitely a male voice. "I am Fanglongmon, though I have different names in different lands."

"If you knew we were coming, then you know why we're here," Kouji's voice was strong and clear like a bell, and Takuya smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show him to us, so we can save him!" Kouji ordered, trying to not sound too demanding, like with the Trailmon.

"But I already have." The footsteps stopped, and Takuya was sure the creature was standing directly in front of them, just out of view.

"What?" Tommy asked. "But you haven't shown us anything. We just got here!"

"Foolish. I've been showing you the way since before you got here. I am the reason you are in this world to begin with. And I have shown you exactly what danger it is you are here to stop," the voice went quiet and the boys waited for him to continue. He didn't.

"I'm telling you, you haven't shown us anything," Tommy tried again. "We don't know what he looks like!"

"One of you does." Fanglongmon's voice said before Tommy's echo had faded from around them. Kouji and Tommy both flipped their heads to stare at Takuya. "That's right…."

Takuya seemed so shocked he couldn't speak. Kouji narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, probably rude, to Fanglongmon, but Takuya got there first.

"So that's why he has a Locomon, right? He only has the others there as backup. And the reason we haven't been attacked….It's because the enemy isn't here. It's in our world already!"

Tommy and Kouji seemed taken aback by the comment, and their grips on his hands loosened, but Takuya held on tight. Fanglongmon sounded like he was smiling when he spoke.

"Yes."

"Then send us home! He's already in danger! If we don't hurry he'll be dead!" Takuya ordered harshly. Fanglongmon paused.

"Release their hands," he ordered. "And you will be sent home, to the point you left."

Takuya let go of the others entirely and suddenly a great wind shot up from the ground beneath them. Takuya gasped and felt freezing air whip into his lungs. Tommy seemed at home, but Kouji looked about to gag, like Takuya felt.

Then they were spiraling up and away. They were going home.

* * *

Yep, the adventure in the digital world ends. But the story isn't over! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy, Takuya, and Kouji landed in the same places that had been in before they were taken to the digital world. But this time they were on the ground instead of standing up. They hurriedly stood up, Takuya looking around. It was still dark.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked. "You know where we're going, right? Lead the way."

Takuya nodded and took off running, the other two were right behind him.

"I saw it in the dream I had just before we went to see Fanglongmon," Takuya explained as they ran. "He's standing in a train station, reading a book. But a BlackAgumon pushes him onto the tracks. Before he can get out of the way, a Locomon runs him over. That's their plan!"

"Then we have to get there first!" Tommy yelled. Kouji suddenly stopped running, and the other two boys stopped as well. "Kouji?"

"Haven't you noticed? We're still ourselves." he pointed to himself and then to each of them. As he said, they were still young. They hadn't aged yet.

"But why?" Tommy asked, fingering his shirt. "We should've changed back when we left. Takuya shook his head, but Kouji spoke.

"Remember what Valkyrimon said? We're strongest in these forms. I think it means….," he trailed off and Takuya nodded with a grin, then held out his hand. "Right." Kouji did the same.

Tommy got it at that point and as one they all yelled out "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Bright lights flooded the area, surrounding them like eggs. No one could see what transformations were happening inside them, but as the data vanished, three voices yelled out. "Agunimon!" "Lobomon!" and "Kumamon!"

-

The boy with the black hair was waiting on a train. Sure, it was really early in the morning, but he needed to leave this early or he wouldn't get there on time. He'd packed his own lunch and had brought entertainment. He was currently reading a manga, digimon. (If you remember, Takuya was watching Digimon Adventure 02 in Never Separated) The sun was just starting to come up and he lifted his head to look for the train.

He'd had the strangest dream the night before. Something telling him to go here today…He'd always been one to hope for an adventure, so he hoped this was it! Suddenly he heard a woman cry out and turned his head to look behind him just as the crowd fell into him.

He fell onto the tracks, scraping his knee. "Ow…," he whimpered, turning to grab his manga and bag. Then he heard it. A train horn.

He turned to the people on the platform, hoping they would help him out of the way. But no one else seemed to be able to hear the loud horn echoing around them. The boy turned his head and saw the light coming at him fast. He made sure he had his things and started to scramble for the opposite side of the tracks, where no one was standing in his way and he could get away faster.

The light was so close! The horn was so loud! He opened his mouth to call for help-

The train sped past, and the boy heard his own voice gasping for breath. Arms were around him, and looking down he saw white.

"Wha!" he pulled away and flipped around to face whomever had saved him. He stopped, seeing a white bear in a green outfit standing in front of him. "Who?"

"Hi there! I'm Kumamon! Are you alright?" the bear asked. The boy nodded slowly, numbly.

"Y-yea….I-I'm Tomoki…Are you a digimon?" he asked, eyes going wide with awe. Kumamon nodded proudly and then two others landed next to him. They were quite a bit bigger than Kumamon, and scarier looking, but Tomoki recognized them instantly. "You!"

The actual train Tomoki had been waiting on had arrived, so no one was watching the strange display on the other side of the tracks.

"You were on tv! Agunimon!" he gasped at the tall flame digimon. "And and….Lobomon!" Tomoki gasped again and looked Kumamon straight in the face. "Are you Tommy?"

Kumamon nodded and Tomoki threw himself at the little bear, who was just his size, if a tiny bit shorter.

"Tomoki." Agunimon's voice brought the little boy back to reality. "You're in danger. Some evil digimon are trying to hurt you."

"What?"

"That train that almost killed you. It was a Locomon," Lobomon finished the explanation. "We're here to protect you."

Tomoki didn't say anything for a long while. Then his eyes shown brightly, almost like he was about to cry. "COOL!" he cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

"How dare you….," the cold voice broke the moment and Tomoki froze mid cheer. "…You three are no longer chosen children…..You should not have gotten in my way."

"As long as we were chosen once, we will always be chosen children. So we will always stand in between you and both worlds." Agunimon's voice was strong and brave, even though they could not see the enemy.

"How brave of you. But I should expect no less from a family member." The voice laughed at Agunimon's surprised face. Lobomon put a hand on his shoulder.

'Do not listen, warriors!' a female voice called.

"Freyja!" Kumamon yelled, looking around.

'You are merely the same family of digimon! There is nothing similar about you! You must defeat him warriors! We're on our way to help!'

Freyja's voice vanished soon after she finished speaking and Agunimon and Lobomon nodded. Lobomon tapped Kumamon on the shoulder as Agunimon turned to leave.

"We must take this battle to a place where no innocents can get hurt," Lobomon said before taking off after Agunimon. Kumamon nodded in agreement and took off after them. Tomoki looked around for a few moments before running to catch up.

"Wait up!"

-

The three digimon warriors stopped once they were in the park. It still being early, no one was there yet. The stood in a triangular formation, looking around in all directions for the enemy. A great boom ran through the ground as a large digimon hit the ground. They all turned to look at the digimon now standing about twenty feet in front of Kouji.

When it stood up, they got their first look at the enemy. His head resembled BurningGreymon's, only black and with silver horns. What appeared to be silver spikes of hair were sprouting from the back of the helmet like head. He wore black armor with crimson red lining and silver clasps. He was bulky, and his clawed feet were huge! The armor covered his entire body except his fingers and his feet. In his hands he held two large blades. They appeared to be swords that bent in two places, making them more deadly instead of useless. Definitely a mega level digimon.

"Gaiomon!" Takuya growled. Gaiomon smirked, though you could hardly tell.

"You've heard of me then." he tilted his head and Takuya was distinctly reminded of Shan-Yu from Mulan.

"Yea, and we're gonna kick your ass!" Kouji yelled. Gaiomon's smirk widened and the three warriors gasped as they were surrounded.

Four digimon had landed around them, making escape impossible and winning difficult. They looked like purplish grey wolves, with red markings on their tails and backs. A thick grayish mane went around their shoulders and down their necks and chests. Their faces were mostly hidden by two large purple blade-like objects that protruded from horns on their heads. More purple blades were fastened on the top of their front legs. Their paws from the ankle down we made of large, sharp looking, actual blades - like those of a sword or knife. Not to mention the sharp looking fangs protruding from their mouths and the dark red eyes glaring out at the three warriors.

"What did you say you were going to do?" Gaiomon asked, sounding cocky.

"Nice…," Takuya gulped. "Nice group you've got here….But guess what?" Gaiomon said nothing, but made a small sound of questioning. "We're still gonna kick your ass!"

He was surrounded by digi-data, and the other two joined him shortly afterwards. When the data unraveled, BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, and Korikakumon were standing there. The Sangloupmon launched at them, each yelling out their attacks.

"Sticker Blade!" A few thousands blades rained down on the three warriors and it was all they could do to block the attacks. Four Champion level digimon at once.

"Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon yelled out, the blades on his back coming forth as he shot out at the enemies. He caught two of them in the sides and they flew along with him. Soon it was him against the two of them, while Korikakumon and BurningGreymon handled the other two and Gaiomon.

Tomoki ran up a hill in the park and came upon the sight of the fight. His eyes sparkled when he saw KendoGarurumon's attack and he didn't even think of the danger he was putting himself in.

"You are brave young one, but please be careful. You may soon carry the fate of us all."

Tomoki's eyes widened and his head snapped to his right, where a new digimon was standing with his arms crossed. He resembled a dog, tall and standing on his hind legs. His hands were huge. He wore Egyptian jewelry and an Egyptian robe around his lower half. Great brown and white wings sprouted from his back, but were now folded behind him. His main body was grey. He peeked an eye open when he felt Tomoki's gaze on him. His voice was creamy and wise.

"What?"

"Who-" was all Tomoki got out before Valkyrimon landed next to the new digimon.

"Anubismon!" Valkyrimon sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?" Anubismon regarded him almost boredly.

"A Sepikmon in my quadrant told me about the battle. He told me who would win," he explained monotonously. "I'm just here to take the losers back to the digital world, no matter who it is."

* * *

All of the digimon I've entered into this story are real digimon, and I own none of them. You can look on Wikipedia if you want to know what they look like in better description than what I gave.

Please read and review! I'm looking forward to it!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry! I didn't notice I hadn't posted this!

**Chapter 6**

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

Waves of intense heat flew off of BurningGreymon as he was engulfed in a fire-y twister. One of the Sangloupmon fell to the ground, defeated. His form became data, which flew away from the battle and into Anubimon's hands. Though, the other combatants were so preoccupied fighting that they didn't notice this. Anubismon held out his right hand as more data from one of Kouji's fallen enemies flew into his hands as well. Tomoki didn't know which to watch, Anubismon's collection of the fallen digimon, or the fight!

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon's 'hair' shot forward and wrapped around one of the last two Sangloupmon, the arrowheads at the tips of his 'hair' piercing the digimon's body and making it cry out in pain. "Avalanche Axes!"

The Sangloupmon vanished in a show of data just as KendoGarurumon's last enemy flew off as well. The three warriors watched as the data flew off into Anubismon's hands.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked. They'd never seen that digimon before.

"Rinkageki."

An arrow of light shot KendoGarurumon in the back and everyone turned when he cried out in pain.

"Kouji!" BurningGreymon yelled. The attack was repeated, this time on Korikakumon. "Tommy!"

They weren't out of the battle just yet, but Takuya knew that if they were hit again, they would be. He wouldn't be able to stand having to watch their data go with that strange digimon. He wouldn't let them die! Takuya turned and rushed at Gaiomon, who smirked at him and jumped out of the way. Takuya jumped after him and, in mid air, he was again surrounded by data.

'_Your cause is good. For your final battle, I will you my power.' _a great voice said to him. Takuya felt like he was burning alive, and he cried out. But then he felt the fire turn to power and it no longer hurt. When the data vanished, a larger digimon had landed on the ground.

It was large, and looked similar to BurningGreymon standing on four legs. But his wings were larger and the air around him was scorching hot. The face of his head armor was fiercer, more menacing and scary. The armor on his body appeared thicker, more protective and stronger. His feet were large, but not so disproportionate to his body as Gaiomon's were. His tail was shorter than BurningGreymon's.

"_AncientGreymon" _echoed around them and Gaiomon took a step away in fear.

Takuya was marveling in his new power. He knew he didn't have much time in this form, he wouldn't be able to sustain it even if he never got hit. He racked his brain, already knowing his attacks. But they would level so much land, kill so many people. Then he smirked.

Gaiomon leapt into the air, "Gaia Reactor!" he yelled, landing heavily with his arms out. The very nature of the air seemed to be changing.

"I've got one better." the deep voice of AncientGreymon, Takuya, said calmly, and lifted his head. "Gaia Tornado."

He said it calmly, almost softly. The earth beneath them began to rumble, and now it was just a matter of time. Which attack would be launched first. It was fight between dragons, the greymon family.

Gaiomon seemed to be gathering energy between the blades of his swords from the sky. AncientGreymon had no energy to show for his words. Gaiomon smirked as the earth stopped shaking and tilted himself backwards, ready to throw the energy he'd gathered at AncientGreymon.

A flaming tornado several times larger than any of Takuya's other forms had ever created shot from the ground just beneath Gaiomon. It shot up towards the sky, lighting the area around them for hundreds of miles with flaming color. Even Valkyrimon, Anubismon, and Tomoki standing a great distance from them cringed from the heat. Kouji and Tommy, having returned to their human selves, all grown up, opened their eyes at the temperature change and jumped up in surprise. Gaiomon was screaming in pain, somewhere within the burning tornado.

Gaiomon's data flew from the top of the tornado, down to Anubismon, and they watched as the tornado vanished just as quick as it had appeared. Data surrounded AncientGreymon and when it vanished, twenty-three year old Takuya fell to the ground, utterly spent.

"Takuya!" Kouji and Tommy yelled as they ran over to their fallen comrade. "Takuya…" Tommy said softly as they fell to their knees next to him.

Kouji flipped Takuya over, because he was lying facedown, and heard him groan. It was the best news he'd had all day it seemed. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"You're alive."

"Yea…Ouch…Everything hurts…," Takuya moaned, trying to make it stop hurting by leaning into Kouji.

"The power of an ancient digimon was not meant for any human to control. You are very lucky not to be dead." Valkyrimon explained as he, Anubismon, and Tomoki came over. Freyja was on his arm again.

"Hey guys!" Tommy greeted, standing up to pet Freyja on the head. She seemed startled at first by the action, then calmed and let him caress her golden feathers.

"So you're Tommy…," Tomoki's voice piped up. Tommy turned and stopped petting Freyja, smiling at the younger man.

"Yep. And I do believe we have the same name, right?" Tommy joked. "Welcome to the club, Mr. Leader."

"What?" Tomoki looked so surprised and confused he might pass out any minute now.

"Tommy." Valkyrimon said. It was a warning in a natural voice. Don't tell him. Tommy nodded.

"You'll learn soon enough," he covered for himself before returning to petting Freyja. Anubismon did not smile at the victors, but nodded to them, a sign of respect.

"I must return," he said when he was standing straight again. "Valkyrimon, hurry in your return or the gate will not stay open for you."

Valkyrimon inclined his head to show he understood and then turned to Takuya. Kouji had helped them both to stand, and Takuya was now leaning heavily on Kouji. Valkyrimon noticed Takuya had his goggles around his neck.

"You still have those?" he asked in surprise. Takuya looked down in confusion, then smiled.

"He hardly leaves the house without them," Kouji sounded almost angry. Takuya gave him a mock glare.

"Fine." he sounded like he'd just ended an argument. Takuya used the arm not wrapped around Kouji's shoulders to take his goggles from around his neck. "Hey kid, Tomoki. Want some goggles? They're stylish, trust me."

He lightly tossed the goggles at Tomoki, who caught them, looking like he'd just been given the most valuable treasure in the world. He gave Takuya a stern look.

"I'll protect these with my life," he vowed. Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy smiled. Valkyrimon gave Freyja a look.

"We must leave now, warriors. I wish you all luck in the rest of your lives. May you all live happily and with little strife," Valkyrimon then took a step back and Freyja took off flying on her own as Valkyrimon flew off, with no apparent use of the wing-like appendages on his back.

Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, and Tomoki watched until they were out of sight. Tommy knelt on the ground.

"Want me to carry you back?" he offered to Tomoki. The little boy smiled and jumped on his back.

"So…am I gonna be a digimon too?" he asked. Tommy nodded. "Wow! This is gonna be so cool!"

"You have no idea," Takuya muttered sleepily against Kouji's neck. "You have no idea…."

-

'_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me! Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh your irres-'_

Kouichi grabbed his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hey Takuya, what's up?" he asked. "Kouji called yesterday, he said you wanted us to meet up. How'd that go?"

"_It was INCREDIBLE! You wouldn't believe it!"_

"_Takuya died-"_

"_Yea, Kouji and Tommy and me got transported back to the digital world! Apparently I kicked the bucket on the way there though. But it was awesome! We got to save the new leader of the digidestined!"_

"Huh?" Kouichi was lost. "Wait wait! Explain please. I'm a little lost." he looked over at his son, who was stable now, and getting better. Kouji took over talking on the phone that was obviously on speaker.

"_Takuya wanted everyone together because he'd had a strange dream. It turned out it was a message from Fanglongmon, the leader of the Digimon Soveriegn, telling him what was coming. But only Takuya, Tommy, and I showed up. Then we were transported to the digital world again. Takuya died saving us from dying upon reentry. I had to go get my powers back, because when Takuya died a few months ago, I gave them all to him. When I got them back, Takuya came back to life."_

"_Yea, I was on fire. Literally!" _Takuya laughed in the background.

"_Anyway. We were told by a digimon named Valkyrimon to go see Fanglongmon so that we could find out who was in danger, the next leader of the digidestined, and save him. Fanglongmon told us that he'd already told us who it was and how to save him and it turned out Takuya knew everything we needed to know. So he sent us back here, but we were still eleven years old-"_

"What?"

"_Oh right, I forgot. When we got there, we looked eleven years old again. But anyway, we spirit evolved and saved the kid, who you know actually."_

"I do? Who is it?" Kouichi changed how he was sitting in his chair.

"_A little boy named Tomoki, I believe you met him in a hospital during the whole airport incident." _Takuya's voice was almost teasing. Kouichi almost fell out of his seat.

"T-tomoki's the next leader?" he almost gasped out.

"_Yep!"_

"_Anyway-" _Kouji grunted, probably pushing Takuya away from the phone, before continuing. _"We were fighting a lot of wolf like digimon call Sangloupmon. After we kicked their butts, Gaiomon, the real bad guy, knocked me and Tommy out for the count. Takuya transformed into this huge digimon-"_

"_AncientGreymon!"_

"_-and took care of Gaiomon like he was a rookie level digimon."_

"Wow, sounds powerful." Kouichi smiled. "So, what happened next?"

"_Well, Takuya was really wiped out. He gave Tomoki his goggles-"_

"He gave them away?"

"_Yea. Then we took Tomoki home and by the time we left his house, Takuya was practically sleeping on me so we split up and went home."_

"Sounds amazing. So you guys are alright now?" Kouichi asked, feeling concerned for some unknown reason.

"_Yea, we're fine-"_

"_Better than fine actually." _Takuya butt in. _"We're just waiting for Tomoki to tell us he got the call to go to the digital world."_

"Sounds fun. What are you going to do until that happens?" A nurse walked in and put her hand to her head as if to say 'phone.' "Oh sorry, I've got another call. I'll call you guys later, alright?"

"_Yea, sure." _Both Takuya and Kouji said at the same time. Kouichi hung up and stood to face the nurse.

"It's from your wife." she informed him before leaving the room, Kouichi close behind.

-

-

**Epilogue**

It had been almost a year since Takuya, Tommy, and Kouji were sent back to the digital world. Tomoki and they all hung out as often as they could, and the former destined told the soon-to-be-destined stories about the digital world.

"So you'll be prepared." Takuya had said.

Takuya was watching tv while Kouji made dinner when it happened.

"Yes! Now…tackle!" Takuya grinned. It was again the episode when Davis tackled the Kaizer. The doorbell rang. "Ah…"

"Could you get that Takuya?" Kouji called from the kitchen.

"Man, every time I go to watch this episode," he grumbled on his way to the door, "something always interrupts- Hey Tomoki."

"Hi!" Tomoki, now eleven years old, was smiling widely. "Look! Look!" he hefted whatever was in his arms higher.

It was a round orange ball with spikes in a circle going around it. A flame came from apparently nowhere on it's head.

"It's name is Sunmon!"

"Hiya! Nice to meet you, friend of Tomoki's." it greeted. Takuya looked shocked.

"Uh, hi," he waved at it. "So, you off on your first adventure?"

Tomoki nodded his head vigorously, and it looked like Sunmon was trying to do the same. Suddenly, Takuya heard a phone ring. He stared at Tomoki as the younger male handed Sunmon to him. Sunmon stared at him just as strangely as Takuya stared back. Tomoki fished his phone from his pocket and stared at it.

_"Are you ready to begin?"_

Tomoki smiled at him. Takuya winked. Tomoki pressed 'Yes.' The first instructions popped up on screen.

"What?!" Tomoki yelped. "I've only got five minutes!" he took Sunmon back from Takuya. "Sorry! But I gotta go! I'll let you know how it turns out!"

"Bye!" Takuya waved until Tomoki and Sunmon were out of sight. Then he sighed and walked back inside.

"Was that Tomoki?" Kouji asked, coming into the living room.

"Yep. Got his first digimon. It's a Sunmon. Got a flame on it's head," Takuya showed Kouji with his hands, and Kouji almost laughed at how silly he looked. "Now he's rushing for the train."

"Good luck and god speed to him." Kouji smirked. "Now, dinner's ready."

"Yes!" Takuya ran into the kitchen, completely forgetting about his tv show. Kouji walked in after him, pulled him back by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him. "Hm, is dinner this good?"

"Maybe." Kouji winked at him and went to the pot to serve them each a bit of whatever it was he'd made.

FIN

* * *

And that is IT! Never again will there be another sequel to this!

A note, Valkyrimon and Freyja gave each other 'looks' when Takuya gave away his goggles because the leader always has goggles and this would be the second time that the goggles were given to the second leader by the first.

If you have any questions, ask me and I'll respond via private message. If you don't have an account, gimme your email address or something and I'll answer your questions.


End file.
